huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie Casterwill
Sophie Casterwill (Sophie Casterville in Italian) is the best friend and classmate of Lok Lambert. She particularly enjoys reading books, and has an excellent memory for myths and legends. As one of the last surviving nobles of the Casterwill family, she has been raised from birth to be a Seeker. Though not initially a member of the Huntik Foundation, she has forged an alliance based on the need to fight evil. When talking gets nowhere, Sophie Casterwill uses powerful attack and defense magic along with Sabriel, an elegant Titan that favors speed over brawn. History Sophie Casterwill is a daughter of the secretive Casterwill Family, a group of Seekers descended from Lord Casterwill, the world's first Seeker. She was orphaned as a young girl when her parents were killed in a massive fire at their mansion in Paris. Her loyal bodyguard, Santiago, and the family's tutor/butler, LeBlanche, stepped in as guardians and saw to her upbringing and education. Sophie was pulled into a life of adventuring for the Huntik Foundation when she and Lok discovered a secret journal belonging to Lok's father, Eathon Lambert. Since then, these two classmates fight the forces of the Organization and delve deep into the secrets of the ancient world alongside their allies Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, and Sophie's favorite titan, Sabriel. Personality Sophie is a book-smart, athletic, honorable, and clever young lady of about Lok's age. She acts quite proper and mature due to her status as a member of the Casterwill Family, and she thus has a lot of confidence in her own abilities. Though she is of noble birth, she is not afraid to dish out some punishment when the action gets rolling. Anyone who underestimates her is quickly taken down. Sophie thinks that everything that she learns in books can prepare her for the real world, and that sometimes gets her into trouble, leading her to be a bit of a smart alec. She is usually one of the first to criticize her classmate, sometimes unfairly. Sophie can have a competitive streak, disliking finishing after someone else, as evinced when Lok managed to beat her at a puzzle prior to their mission to find King Basilisk. Sophie also had pyrophobia, or a fear of fire, and anything related to it, upon realizing that Kiel, a member of the Blood Spiral Brotherhood, killed her parents in an arson attempt. She overcame this fear once she bonded with Phoenix, the Legendary Titan of Rebirth, by diving into the heart of a volcano. Sophie also has a rivalry with Zhalia. In regard to love relationships, she developed feelings for Lok Lambert, which she finally admitted to him after much time working as a team alongside him . Sophie later revealed that what upset her the most about the arrival of the Nullifiers, aside from the end of humanity, was that she would be unable to go on any more missions with Lok. Abilities Sophie utilizes offensive and defensive spells in combat, although she also knows spells specialized with dealing with traps. Sophie was a brilliant student and became an expert Seeker with a deep knowledge of ancient history. She possesses an uncanny ability to master new powers and has the telltale Casterwill “sixth sense” for detecting magical energy in the field. She also appears to be a pretty good flute player. Spells Utilized * Armorbrand * Augerfrost * Boltflare * Breakspell * Bubblelift * Chillskin * Cyphercall * Doublespell * Everfight * Featherdrop * Findshape * Flamebolt * Headcage * Honorguard * Hyperstride * Kindlestrike * Lightcoat * Newlife * Nimblefire * Powerscan * Raypulse * Revoke * Shieldbreaker * Soulburn * Stopglue * Touchram Bonded Titans * Albion (Borrowed from LeBlanche, given back) * Enfluxion (Given by Teien ) * Feyone * Grand Dragon Leviathan * Hoplite * Icarus * Kelpie * Mythras - Legendary Titan of Bravery (Given to Viviane Casterwill) * Peque (TCG) * Phoenix - Legendary Titan of Rebirth (Status unknown) * Riderless Chariot * Sabriel, Powerbonded * Sorcerell, Powerbonded * Triton Gallery Sophie Casterwill 2.jpg|Concept Art Sophie Casterwill 4.jpg|Concept Art Sophie Casterwill 5.jpg|Sophie Casterwill Sophie Casterwill.png|Sophie as leader of the Casterwills child Sophie.jpg|Sophie as a child Sophie Sheba's clothes.jpg|Raiment of the Queen of Sheba Trivia * The name Sophie is the French form of Sophia, which means "wisdom" in Greek. Category:Need To Rewrite Category:Characters Category:Huntik Foundation Members Category:Casterwill Family Category:Seekers